


Ghosts of the past

by DJveyron5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mention of blood, There's very little of the ship but I thought I would tag it anyways just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJveyron5/pseuds/DJveyron5
Summary: G.U.N. sends a group of soldiers to Space Colony ARK, one last time, to get rid of any possible remaining threats and close it down forever. But they're in for a surprise.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 7





	Ghosts of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Even tho this is my first work in AO3, it's actually my 4º one, but the first one in this fandom. So have in mind I'm a beginner, any criticism and advice are welcome but please don't be too mean xD.  
> With that said I hope you enjoy this little story.

There's no life, no light and no sound, only the remains of battle sit aboard the abandoned Space Colony ARK, that is until... 

“Bravo 1 to HQ, we have successfully landed.” 

After the incident with Project Shadow and the Black Arms, G.U.N. decided to send a team of soldiers to the ARK with the objective to eliminate any possible weapon or threats that might still be inside and finally shut down the space station forever.

As soon as everyone was equipped and ready, the commander got everyone’s attention and started giving them directions.

“Squadron 2 head to the command center, squadron 3 explore sector 1 to 3, squadron 1 with me. Don't leave any corner unchecked! We don't know if those crazy scientists left any more surprises. Now go!”

And with that the 3 teams of soldiers started exploring the abandoned station. Everything went as expected for the first few hours, there were no more deadly weapons, no more experiments, just empty rooms and hallways with the occasional destroyed security robot. 

“Hey, Reagan! Look at this.” The soldier reached with his finger to touch the small red puddle on the floor.

“Sir! Look at this, It's blood! And still recent.”

“This is 1-2 to commander, we have found signs of a possible threat... Sir? 1-2 to commander do you copy?!” As much as he tried, no sound came from the other side of the radio.

“There seems to be something jamming the signal, we'll have to investigate on our own, follow me and stay close.”

The squadron followed the trail of blood that continued along the hallway, the more they moved forward, the more they found. After 2 minutes of walking, a strange noise could be heard, it sounded like faint whispers. 

The soldiers started to get worried, what was still here? How could anything survive in this destroyed station, there wasn't even oxygen anymore. But all their thoughts were stopped in an instant when a loud high pitched scream crossed their ears. They started running, they didn't know how, but someone was definitely in danger.

Finally, the team arrived at a closed door, upon opening it, they found themselves in one of the emergency escape pods rooms. It seemed like it had been already used, apart from that there was nothing out of the ordinary, no more blood, no screams or voices, nothing.

The soldiers started inspecting the area, everything was quiet, which was expected of an abandoned space station, but not after what they had just experienced. The lights keep flickering from time to time, forcing the soldiers to use their flashlights. The room had been emptied a long time ago like the rest. One soldier decided to take a closer look at the pod’s main control, and then it happened. The doors were shut, an alarm started to go off, some soldiers went to try open the doors with no luck, while the rest searched around the room with their guns ready, panic was starting to take over. And then everything stopped with the sound of a bullet piercing through the air. The shot came from the soldiers closest to the controls, in front of him stood a figure, it was almost invisible, but it looked like a human.

But unlike a human, the bullet went through the mysterious being and hit the controls. Next thing they knew, the creature came flying towards them and everything went black.

One hour later, the other squadrons found them in the very same room, now unlocked, all sleeping like nothing happened. The mission had ended for the day, they were brought back for examination and questioned on what had happened, but as far as the rest knew, they only activated an old alarm system, no blood or living beings were found that day.

After all, the interrogations were done. it was decided that this required some further investigation, so the decision was made to pass this mission to an expert in the ARK.

The next day Rouge, Omega and Shadow arrived at the ARK. They were given directions to the room where the accident happened, but Shadow didn’t need them. He knew that room. He knew it all too well. As much as he wanted to move on, being back in the ARK was bringing too many memories back and it was overwhelming for the ebony hedgehog. He would have never admitted it, but Rouge could see the worry on her friend’s face, as she got closer she put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. Shadow didn’t say anything, but he appreciated the gesture and gave her a small smile back.

After a few more minutes of walking silently, they reached the door to the emergency pods room, the door opened automatically as expected and they headed in. There was nothing out of the ordinary, not a clue of that incident had disappeared a long time ago, and there was also no blood like the soldiers had described, and no sign of life in this room or in the previous ones, and definitely no ghosts. How could trained G.U.N. soldiers still believe in that, and what did actually happen here? Shadow kept thinking. Team Dark continued searching that room and the near ones for over an hour, until they finally decided that this place was completely empty.

“HQ, this is Shadow, we have concluded the search and I can safely guarantee that there’s absolutely no weapon or living threat in the ARK, we’re ready to leave.”

“10-4. Come back here and proceed to make a detailed report.”

Omega and Rouge got close to Shadow as he got his Chaos Emerald in the air. But something made him stop completely. He felt a strange touch, like a hand so very gently brushing against his quills, his fur around his head. Shadow was frozen. He couldn’t move, and his mind didn’t want him to either. After a couple seconds went by, Rouge looked at him confused and he finally snapped off his trance. He looked at his two teammates and all around him, but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The Ultimate Live form decided to forget about it. Finally he teleported Team Dark back to Earth, leaving behind the Space Colony ARK completely empty forever.

Later, the night of that same day, Shadow was back in his room getting ready to sleep, he looked out the window to see a beautiful clear sky with a full moon, or rather what was left of it, and countless of stars, he couldn’t help but think about a certain girl who would have loved to see the sky from this perspective. And on that moment, it happened again, the same feeling returned to him, but this time it felt more real, it was like someone was petting his head, but his mind wasn’t as confused as it would have been in this situation. Shadow felt, for once in a long time, completely calm and relaxed, so he just let this feeling take over him.

The first sun rays came through the window awakening the ebony hedgehog, he rolled out of bed and started to get ready for a busy day. Today was going to include a lot of paperwork back at G.U.N. fortunately Shadow felt surprisingly well rested, especially having in mind how late he went to sleep last night, as a matter of fact the ultimate live form couldn’t quite remember when did he stopped looking at the window and got into bed, but that wasn’t important now. Shadow got his usual attire, went to the bathroom and started brushing his quills. But he never noticed the figure almost transparent of a female human, looking at him through the mirror with a smile of pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s said that when a person dies an unjust death, their soul will haunt the same place they died in, and only their soulmate would be able to “unchain” them from this prison and bring them peace.


End file.
